¿Sigues esperando mi regreso?
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Los años han pasado con rapidez, Sarah ah dejado atrás a Jareth y Labyrinth. Tiene un futuro que recorrer y sueños que cumplir, pero el regreso de Jareth hace más que solo confundirla ¿Es capaz de dejar todo por Jareth?¿O se conformara con vivir una vida normal?


**Notas de autora:** Este fic toma espacio un par de años después de la película, Sarah acaba de graduarse y en un par de meses estará en new york para convenirse en actriz. Por lo tanto Toby ya sabe hablar y caminar, no es un bebe.

**¿Sigues esperando mi regreso?**

Era uno de esos días, donde el olor a tierra mojada se internaba por toda la casa, y la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, formando pequeñas cascadas. El ruido de la lluvia creaba un sonido de fondo relajante, Toby miraba la lluvia golpear las ventanas embelesado, mientras su madre se movía alrededor de la cocina de forma distraída.

—¡Sarah, despierta!—Grito de repente la mujer, haciendo que Toby dejara de mirar la ventana y se girara a verla—¿Por qué no despiertas a tu hermana, Toby?—Pregunto ella, sonriéndole al niño.

—Está bien—Respondió él, levantándose de la silla, camino hacia la escalera que estaba al lado de la cocina. Subió la misma, corriendo con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro,recorrió el pasillo que estaba conectado con la escalera. Luego abrió la segunda puerta que encontró.

Sarah estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo estaba tapado por una sabana y una colcha, suaves suspiros escapaban de sus labios. Toby sonrió y corrió para dar un salto hacia la cama, cayo justo arriba de Sarah.

—¡Toby!—Grito ella, antes de reír levemente. Abrazo al niño y dio suaves besos sobre su melena rubia, los ojos azules de Toby la miraban con amor y su mejillas blancas estaban Rojas.

—¡Basta, Sarah!—Grito Toby desesperado, riendo de tal manera que su estomago dolía. Sarah se levanto, al tiempo que sostenía a Toby entre sus manos, y lo dejaba en el suelo.

—Déjame sola para que me cambie, dile a Karen que ya bajo—Dijo Sarah, sonriendo con sinceridad.

—¡Sí!—Respondió Toby, antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Sola, Sarah empezó a cambiarse, se puso un vestido azul que resaltaba su pálida piel, y dejo su cabello vez al año, su padre y Karen festejaban el aniversario de su matrimonio. Era una forma de recordarse que se amaban con locura, para Sarah era un día donde tenía que evitar que Toby llorara con locura. Aquel niño rubio y de ojos azules ya tenía seis años, pero no podía evitar tener berrinches de un bebe. Pero Sarah no podía dejar de amarlo, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él, y se moría de ganas por enseñarle sus libros cuando tuviera tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Toby, que estaba sentado en un sillón,mirando la tele.

—¡Hey! Más cuidado niños—Dijo el hombre, antes de tomar entre sus brazos a Toby, que veía con diversión a Sarah.

—¡Sarah!¡Debes desayunar antes de ir al instituto!—Grito Karen desde la cocina, John miro a su hija con una sonrisa y de la mano la llevo hasta la cocina, aun con Toby en su otro brazo.

Los tres se adentraron en la cocina, Karen y tres mujeres más cocinaban diferentes alimentos, Sarah se sentó la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Karen repartió diferentes platos para los tres, y luego le dio un dulce beso a su marido.

—¿Puedo ir al cine?—Pregunto Sarah, haciendo que su padre y su madrastra se separaran de golpe, John miro el suelo y Karen miro a Sarah casi retándola con sus ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Pregunto Karen, mostrando furia en sus ojos.

—Pregunte si podia ir al cine.

—Sarah—Dijo John, como forma de advertencia, pero Sarah no siguió la misma.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar en la cena?

—¡No es una cena!—Dijo Sarah ,levantando con fuerza su voz—Es una fiesta, es una segunda boda prácticamente.

—¡Aunque lo fuera!¿Por qué quieres evitarlo?

—¡Porque los odio a todos!¡No quiero estar cuatro horas sola, mientras ustedes juegan a ser la feliz pareja!

Luego de que Sarah terminara aquella frase, se poso un fuerte silencio en la cocina, las mujeres que hasta ese momento habían estado cocinado, salieron de la habitación lentamente. Toby estaba por empezar a llorar, asustado por los gritos de su madre y su hermanastra .John por otro lado miraba a su mujer y luego a su hija, mostrando decepción y seriedad en su mirar.

John se paro y cuando paso cerca del asiento de Sarah la levanto tirándola del brazo derecho, ella entendió la señal y no forcejeo. Karen simplemente se dedico a tranquilizar a Toby.

El adulto saco a Sarah de la casa, quedando ambos en la entrada de la casa, Jhon miro con furia a su hija, pero encontró calma y cordura en su mente. Luego de haber mirado los confusos ojos de su hija.

"Es una niña, no sabe lo que quiere" Pensó él, antes de planear las palabras que dirigiría a su hija.

—Mi niña, habrá ocasiones donde harás cosas que te avergonzaran—Comenzó él, al tiempo que acunaba el rostro de su hija con sus manos—Esta ocasión es una de ellas, en honor a todo el amor que me posees, que asistas a la fiesta que Karen organizo.

—¡Pero!—Interrumpió Sarah, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con los ojos de su padre.

—Créeme que deseo aun más que tu evitar todo este alboroto, pero es mi deber como esposo seguirle el juego a Karen, y es tu deber como hija cumplirme este deseo—Agrego él, antes de crear una bella sonrisa en su rostro—¡Asiste a la fiesta ,Sarah! Estoy seguro que no será una tortura, y créeme que yo poseo muy poco cariño a la familia de Karen, pero debo actuar correctamente.

—Está bien—Ella dijo rendida, al tiempo que recibía un beso en la frente de su padre.

—Debes ir al instituto—Dijo John, al tiempo que le dejaba paso a su hija para que entrara a la casa a buscar su pertenencias.

Sarah entro a la casa, y con rapidez para no toparse con Karen, cuando entro su mochila salió corriendo la casa. Sin tener una oportunidad siquiera de despedirse de Toby, quien aún seguía llorando de forma desesperada.

Le dolía dejarlo así, pero si no salía ahora era más que seguro que ella y Karen terminarían en malas condiciones. Luego podría recompensar a Toby.

Faltaba solo un año para su graduación, todo terminaría.

Nunca más volvería al colegio.

Entraría a una universidad de New York.

No Viviría con su padre y Karen.

Solo así podría continuar con su vida, no soportaría vivir por el resto de su vida en aquella ciudad, o seguir viviendo al lado de Karen. Tenía que salir de allí, volverse una actriz exitosa, siempre que pensaba en aquel sueño, su corazón se agrandaba y se derretía como el más puro chocolate. Ser una actriz reconocida era su sueño, no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa. Para eso había nacido.

Con estos pensamientos camino hasta el instituto, solo faltaban horas para que tuviera que cambiarse, Karen se había comprado un vestido para que usar en la fiesta. Un odioso vestido que Sarah no deseaba usar, ni siquiera había deseado que aquel día empezara.

—¡Pero miren quien llego!—Grito una voz suave, Sarah miro impresionada como una mujer de su edad corría a su encuentro, era Lana, amiga desde Sarah desde los dieciséis años.

—¡Lana!—Dijo Sarah, al tiempo que recibía un abrazo de la muchacha.

—¿Karen empezó a molestarte?—Pregunto Lana. Sonriéndole de tal manera que sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza.

—Sí, no me dejo faltar a su importante evento.

—Déjala, solo quiere dejarle claro a sus amigas que a pesar de todo está casada.

Sarah rio, tal vez Lana tenía razón, después de todo Karen solo quería lucirse, esperaba que todo saliera bien. No quería pasarla mal en medio de la fiesta, y era posible que sin Lana la pasara mal.

—Tenemos que entrar a la fiesta, pensando en el futuro, así el momento malo pasara—Dijo Lana, haciendo que Sarah riera levemente.

—¿Futuro?—Pregunto Sarah, sintiéndose algo confundida.

Cuando entres tu solo piensa en New York—Dijo Lana, la emoción con la que hablaba creaba un aura de felicidad y juventud alrededor de ambas, Sarah creía ver dos estrellas dentro de sus ojos—¡imagínatelo!¡No falta nada!

De repente Lana empezó a caminar, abriendo sus brazos y riendo con fuerza—¡Dentro de poco caminaremos por las calles de New York!

—Parece que falta una eternidad—Dijo Sarah, siguiendo Lana.

Lana se paro, girándose y mirando con cierto odio a su amiga, se acerco lentamente a Sarah, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara le dijo:—Debes pensar que mañana cumplirás tu sueño, o la eternidad se volverá eterna.

Así empezaron a caminar, Sarah admiro como los cabellos rojos como el fuego de lana brillaba levemente, y como sus ojos verdes se volvían azules de repente, dependiendo de cómo el les diera. No podía comprender como su amiga no estaba en una relación, ella era la mujer más hermosa que Sarah hubiera conocido. Con su rostro palido lleno de pecas, y sus facciones suaves, parecía la representación n de un ángel, a su lado Sarah se sentía fea y poca cosa.

Le entristecía pensar que Lana deseaba más que nada en el mundo enamorarse, y no lo conseguía, también era el deseo más grande de Sarah enamorarse y ser amada, en segundo lugar deseaba escapar de aquel pueblo. Pero el amor llega tarde y casi sin dejarse ver, y Sarah lo sabia más que nadie.

"Jareth…"Pensó débilmente, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba lentamente, y sus mejillas empezaban a sobrecalentarse.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Lana, cuando a estaban cruzando la entrada del instituto—Tus mejillas están demasiado rojas—Agrego ella, antes de pasar su mano por la frente de Sarah.

—Sí, solo me hace calor—Confeso Sarah, antes de respirar profundamente, eliminando la imagen del rey de Labyrinth.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ¿Pensara en mi?"Pensó ella, mirando el techo del pasillo, a su lado Lana caminaba preguntándose qué distraía tanto a su amiga. Sin poder evitarlo, dijo:

—Sarah, si te preocupa el examen de matemáticas, quédate tranquila que te pasare las respuestas.

—¡¿Hay examen?!—Chillo Sarah, olvidando por completo a Jareth.

Jareth miro con aburrimiento a sus sirvientes, no había nada que hacer, lo cual era extraño porque su vida se alejaba de lo normal. Siempre tenía algo que hacer, era una de las desventajas de ser rey, siempre se requería su presencia. Pero aquel día demostraba que el destino nunca es predecible.

—Mi amo, ¿Por qué no va a descansar?—Dijo uno de sus sirvientes, sin mirarlo al rostro, arrodillado en el suelo.

Jareth lo miro de reojo, con su rostro apoyado en su mano, que reposaba de manera despreocupada sobre el brazo de la silla. Sus ojos destilaban aburrimiento y frustración, rodo los mismos humillando levemente a su sirviente.

—¡¿Crees que no lo eh pensado ya?!

—Perdone, yo…

—¡Retírate!—Ordeno Jareth, antes de pararse de la silla, y salir de la enorme habitación ,dejando a sus sirvientes impresionados. Ellos no sabían como reaccionar ante la actitud de su rey.

El rey camino de manera lenta por los pasillos de su castillo, admirando las diferentes pinturas que estaban colgadas en las paredes blancas, no solía encontrarse tan desnudo ante sus pensamientos, siempre pensaba en los problemas que sus tierras poseían. Pero ahora podía pensar en sí mismo, sus ojos de colores variados viajaron por los paisajes que la ventana le permitía ver.

Y así su mente viajo a Sarah…

"Mi cosa preciosa…"Pensó con cariño, sonriendo levemente, aunque su corazón se había encogido, hace tiempo que no pensaba en su ángel, aunque la realidad era que nunca la había abandonado.

Su corazón siempre estaría con su ángel, nunca dejaría de amarla y de odiarla al mismo tiempo. Todavía no podía perdonar que ella le hubiera abandonado, mucho menos que hubiera despreciado sus sentimientos. Pero aun así la amaba como el primer día que la conoció, y sabía que de sus manos dependía el destino de Sarah, y que nunca podría escapar de él. Jareth siempre estaría cerca de ella, protegiéndola, y amándola en silencio. Ningún humano podría igualar eso, porque el amor verdadero no podrá tener una imitación.

La odiaba tanto, ella era dueña de todo su ser pero no era consciente de eso, solo con ella podría ser feliz. Eso no era bueno. Le frustraba darse cuenta que dependía tanto de ella, que ha pesar del tiempo seguía vigilándola,velando por ella. En cambio ella no lo necesitaba, seguía su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él hubiera sido un simple sueño.

"Tal vez puedo cambiar eso."Dijo una voz en su cabeza, de repente Jareth paro de caminar, se giro enfrentando el lado contrario del pasillo. Una luz en su mente se encendió como un fuego, camino con rapidez manteniendo su porte de rey hasta una habitación al final de aquel pasillo. Se adentro en la misma, concentrándose con millones de espejos, de todos los tamaños. Todos ellos tenían la imagen de Sarah, riendo mientras hablaba con su amiga Lana.

Jareth la admiro en silencio, tocando uno de los espejos que flotaba en el aire. Había llegado el momento de que se reencontraran de nuevo.

—Necesito verte—Murmuro él, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez al verla.

"Esto no puede salir mal. "Pensó Jareth, mientras deslizaba una de sus esferas de vidrios por sus manos, haciendo agiles movimientos con esa única esfera.

De repente la soltó, y la esfera quedo flotando en el aire.

—Quiero estar con Sarah—Dijo él, con voz clara y fuerte, que se sintió por todo el castillo. Con rapidez la esfera se volvió tan grande, que rodeo a Jareth ,después de unos segundos se evaporo, y el rey desapareció del castillo.

* * *

Sarah no estaba segura de cómo se sentía, estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo molesta. Sentía nervios porque estaría rodeada de gente, y Karen era bastante conocida, por lo que al menos mil invitados habría, por otro lado estaba molesta, realmente no deseaba estar allí. Si Karen hubiera aceptado, en ese preciso momento estaría viendo películas con Lana, y no habría tenido que arrastrarla hasta la fiesta.

La muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles, llevaba un vestido morado corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, cuya parte superior marcaba graciosamente sus hombros y sus pechos. Su espalda estaba descubierta, tapada levemente por su cabello suelto. Lana por otro lado tenía un vestido verde, lleno de lentejuelas, era corto al igual que el de Sarah, pero apretado de tal manera que marcaba su figura, y su cabello estaba levantado, marcando su hermoso rostro.

—Por alguna razón me siento como una cabra entrando al matadero—Comento Sarah, con la extraña sensación de que alguien la mataría.

—Siento que todos nos están mirando—Dijo Lana, pegándose de repente a Sarah. Y su comentario no era erróneo, todos se habían girado a mirarlas, Sarah suponía que habían llegado algo tarde, y que al mismo tiempo la razón era porque su madre era un tema de chismeo.

La madre de Sarah,Hazel había abandonado a su padre para perseguir sus sueños, y un muchacho más joven. Sarah no sentía rencor, todo lo contrario tenia envidia. Ella había podido abandonar su ciudad natal, mientras que ella seguía estancada. Pero la realidad era que esto daba mucho de qué hablar, una mujer que abandona a su esposo y a su hija recién nacida para irse con otro hombre.

¡Una puta!

Sarah sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, todas juzgándola y preguntándose si ella haría lo mismo. Y sabía que era capaz, la idea de quedarse atrapada le daba miedo, la aterrorizaba por completo, no quería vivir así.

—Es igual a su madre —Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Sarah, Lana de repente se arqueo como un gato, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Esperemos que no cometa el mismo error que su madre—Dijo otra voz, en ese momento Sarah se giro, buscando a la voz masculina que había dicho aquello.

—Concéntrate en buscar a tu padre—Dijo Lana, obligándola a girarse, Sarah trato de volver a girarse, pero su amiga al ser más fuerte que ella la mantuvo rígida y la obligo a caminar más rápido.

—¡Sarah!¡Sarah!—Grito una voz, ambas mujeres miraron alrededor hasta que se encontraron con el padre se Sarah.

—Es la luz al final de túnel—Dijo Lana, empezando a apurar el paso de ambas.

Cuando se encontraron con el adulto dejaron de ser atacadas por las miradas estaban sobre ellas, es mas todas las personas alrededor empezaron a conversar entre sí. Pero solo Karen pareció darse cuenta de la atención que Sarah había revido.

Se suponía que era su noche, no para que todos hablaran de la zorra que abandono a su hija, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se colgó del brazo de su esposo, mirandolo y sin expresar ningún sentimiento en sus ojos.

—¡Estas hermosa, princesa!—Dijo el adulto, tomando a Sarah de la mano para hacer que diera un dulce giro, Lana ya estaba tomando fotos de la escena, y del enorme salón donde se encontraban.

Karen había gastado todos sus ahorros en el enorme salón, que tenía enormes mesas llenas de comida por todo el lugar, y paredes azul marino, con telas colgando del techo de manera elegante, junto con luces de navidad pegadas a las paredes. Era tan grande el lugar que los mil invitados tenían suficiente espacio para moverse y conversar en paz sin chocar con nadie.

—No sabia que tenias primos—Dijo Lana, dejando que la cámara colgara de su pecho, mientras observaba como un grupo de muchachos rondando los veinte años caminaban hasta las afueras del salón, donde había un patio lleno de luces y mas mesas de comida.

—Mi padre tenía, es decir tiene muchos hermanos—Comento Sarah, mirando el grupo de muchachos que ya estaban en el patio, estudio a cada chico, reconociéndolos a todos como sus primos, excepto uno. Un muchacho entrajado con cabellos rubios que tenía un ojo azul y otro verde oscuro. El muchacho le sonrió, mostrándole sus perlados dientes blancos.

—Pa—dijo Sarah, John se giro para ver a su hija—¿Quién es ese chico?

John, miro al grupo de muchachos, reconociendo a la mayoría, excepto al muchacho que Sarah señalaba—No sé, deberías preguntarle a Karen.

Pero Sarah sabia que Karen no reconocería al muchacho, pero no podía ser. Era imposible que después de tanto tiempo, Jareth apareciera de nuevo ¿No?

* * *

Jareth no había pensado que las cosas saldrían tan bien, en su interior una serie de inseguridades se acumulaban como la mezcla perfecta, y eso no era bueno. El, un rey, un ser poderoso que podría simplemente tener a la mujer que quisiera, estaba nervioso. Eso no era posible, pero Sarah lograba lo imposible con él. La amaba ahora más que nunca, a pesar de que nunca había dejado de observarla. Su obsesión con ella era tan grande, que nunca había dejado de vigilarla ,ahora que la tenía cerca solo quería observarla, para luego poder besar sus labios por primera vez. Solo quería besarla ,y poder tomar todo su ser.

Ahora estaba escondido entre aquellos humanos, pasando inadvertido, pero no podía haber pasado desapercibido ante los ojos de Sarah. Ella parecía perdida en sus ojos, él corazón de Jareth salto de orgullo. Debía acercársele.

Jareth camino hasta dentro del salón, dejando atrás el grupo de muchachos que lo miro de reojo. él quería ver si ella estaba interesada en comprobar si era su antiguo enemigo. Camino hasta la zona más apartada del lugar, donde había a un montón de telas colgando del techo y altos portavelas ,que parecian velas flotantes.

Cuando Jareth llego allí, inmediatamente Sarah se acerco a la zona, pero las telas impidieron que viera a Jareth directamente, lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo encontraba.

—Mi cosa preciosa…—Murmuro Jareth, Sarah se giro lentamente, hasta que se encontró cara acara con el rey.

—Jareth…

—¡Oh, recuerdas mi nombre!—Dijo él, sonriendo de forma abierta, antes de tomar la mano de Sarah, y tirarla hacia él para que se acercara.

Sarah no podía creerlo, realmente era él ¡Después de tanto tiempo!¡De años enteros tratando de olvidarlo! Él estaba allí ,frente a ella sonriéndole .No sabía cómo sentirse, el miedo, la curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad la invadían.

La última vez que se habían visto, Toby…

—¡Toby!—Grito Sarah, pero su grito no sobrepaso la música del salón, Jareth sonrió un poco, haciendo que su boca se volviera una suave línea curvada.

—No eh venido en busca de tu hermano.

—¿Puedo creerte?—Pregunto Sarah, Jareth se acerco un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Tu hermano solo fue una excusa, quería acercarme a ti.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pregunto ella, su curiosidad y miedo era evidente, aunque ahora sabía que Jareth no estaba allí por Toby.

—Vengo por lo que es mío.

Sarah se alejo levemente de Jareth, pero él seguía manteniendo la unión de manos, en la mente de Sarah no existía la multitud de personas que festejaban la unión entre Karen y John .Solo existía Jareth y como su espíritu la rodeaba por completo.

—No soy tuya.

—Eres mi cosa preciosa.

Sarah levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de Jareth, quien no despegaba sus ojos de su rostro. Parecía totalmente embobaba por la presencia de Sarah, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de ese sutil detalle. Ella trataba de separar sus manos de las del rey.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto ella de forma seca.

—Llevarte a Labyrinth, tu hogar.

"Hogar…"Pensó Sarah nunca se había detenido hasta ese momento ah pensar si el mundo donde se encontraba a comparación de Labyrinth era su hogar. Desde que era una niña se había negado a aceptar una vida normal, deseaba vivir en lugares como labyrinth, vivir aventuras y ser amada. Pero con el tiempo se había olvidado de aquello, nuevos sueños tomaron lugar en su corazón.

Ir a New York.

Ser una actriz reconocida.

Pero ahora que estaba allí, en frente de Jareth después de tantos años, no podía evitar considerar la pequeña posibilidad, de vivir ese tipo de destino, tener aventuras en Labyrinth como cuando había tenido que salvar a Toby. Su mente recordaba a Hoggle, y todos sus demás compañeros de aventuras.

—Nunca me alejaría d mis padres…—Murmuro Sarah, mirando dicto a os ojos de Jareth, mostrando cierta determinación.

Jareth no respondió, no trato de convencerla a través de palabras, simplemente se acerco al rostro de Sarah, y roso sus labios con los de ella. Un suave beso casto, que pronto se volvió apasionado y desesperado, le sorprendía que Sarah respondiera el beso, y pasara sus manos pro los hombros de el.

"Ella me desea…"Pensó Jareth con orgullo, pero sintiéndose algo confundido por la mezcla de pensamientos que Sarah poseía, ella no se iría con el fácilmente, debía convencerla en el ultimo de los casos llevársela con él a la fuerza.

Cuando el beso acabo, y Sarah se separo de él, poseía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, el cual a los ojos de Jareth perecía adorable. Eso significaba que ella sentía algo por el, y no sería imposible convencerla para que se fuera con él.

—¡Sarah!¡Sarah!—Grito una voz, inmediatamente tanto Sarah como Jareth salieron de su trance, la enorme burbuja que los había rodeado hasta ese momento se esfumo por completo. Sarah recordó en donde se encontraba, y lo que debería haber estado haciendo.

—¿Karen?—Pregunto Sarah, al reconocer la voz de su madrastras.

—¡Ven, nos sacaremos unas fotos!—Ordeno Karen, corriendo las telas que la separaban se la salita donde Jareth y Sarah estaban, ella por instinto se alejo de Jareth avergonzada.

Cuando Karen estuvo cerca de ellos, se sorprendió por ver a un hombre al lado de su hijastra, pero no pensó de mala manera. Ella sabía que Sarah no era sociable, y tampoco disfrutaba de la compañía de hombres interesados de manera amorosa en ella.

—Claro, ahora voy—Respondió ella de manera seria, mirando de reojo a Jareth, porque no quería darle a Karen ideas equivocadas .Ni siquiera se despidió de Jareth camino hasta afuera de la salita, donde fácilmente reconoció a su padre en medio de un enorme grupo de personas que eran fotografiadas por un profesional.

Karen observo a Jareth con rapidez, tenía la apariencia de un adolescente que pisaba los diecinueve años, no parecía peligroso ante sus ojos. Es más su rostro suave y pacifico le paso tranquilidad, y su belleza le distrajo, definitivamente esperaba que Sarah estuviera con ese chico.

"Al menos que sea su primo."Pensó Karen, alarmada ante la idea de un escándalo familiar.

"Debe ser un amigo de sus primos."Pensó ella, llenándose de ideas positivas.

—Adiós—Dijo ella de manera dulce, antes de girarse a seguir a Sarah. Jareth simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta.

Dentro de Jareth, un odio parecido a las llamas del infierno crecía en su interior, su mala suerte le sorprendía, si se hubiera movido más rápido podrá habérsela llevado. Pero aquella mujer había aparecido de repente, desconectándolo de Sarah. Era la primera vez que entraba en conexión de esa manera con su cosa preciosa, debía volver a lograrlo, así podría llegar a su objetivo.

Camino con rapidez hasta afuera de la sala, tratando de no llamar la atención de aquella mujer inoportuna, si alguien se daba cuenta que estaba persiguiendo a Sarah todo se iría al diablo. Jareth no se podía permitir un error.

—¡Ahora Toby,Sarah,Karen y John!—Grito el fotógrafo, el enorme grupo se alejo, dejando a la familia sola. Sarah tomo a Toby entre sus brazos, Jareth se sorprendió ante el tamaño que el bebe había tomado, también se impresiono ante lo adulta que Sarah parecía en la distancia, ahora que la observaba con cuidado.

"Los años han pasado."Pensó melancólicamente, mientras caminaba alrededor del grupo de personas, recorriendo cada parte del enorme salón.

Sarah quería correr, sus piernas ya estaban listas para correr con toda la rapidez posible. Era posible que Karen y John ni siquiera sintieran su ausencia, al menos que Lana o Toby pidieran su presencia.

Luego de diez minutos, Sarah dejo de fingir su sonrisa, y cuando escucho la voz del fotógrafo diciendo:—¡Listo!¡Ya pueden irse!

Sarah corrió hasta la entrada del salón, miro atrás encontrando a Jareth observándola entre medio de la multitud, sintiéndose perseguida salió hasta las afueras de la entrada, topándose con las calles de Ohio. De repente una mano sobre su cintura la hizo saltar, y chillar levemente.

—¡Lana!¡_Fuck!_(1)—Dijo Sarah, pasando su mano por su pecho, del lado del corazón .Lana no pudo evitar reír levemente ante el susto de su amiga.

—¡Te estuve buscando desde hace un buen rato!

—Estaba tomándome las fotos familiares—Declaro Sarah, mirando con cierta pena a Lana.

Sarah se giro a ver el salón, no había señal de Jareth por allí, pero sabía que aparecería de nuevo para torturarla.

—¿Qué te quita la tranquilidad?—Pregunto Lana, mostrando una preocupación honesta.

Sarah planeo que decirle, confiaba en Lana pero nada le aseguraba que ella comprendería todo, se sentía tan contrariada. Estaba feliz y triste y todavía trataba de entender como eso era posible, se suponía que Jareth era una amenaza, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante su presencia, su corazón saltaba feliz ante la cercanía de Jareth.Y aquel beso había sido perfecto, era su primer beso y había sido perfecto.

Su corazón sintió las mariposas en el estomago, un calorcito extraño en sus labios, y su cuerpo poseía una adrenalina que lo recorría por completo, era amor.

Amor y odio.

Felicidad y tristeza.

—Volví a ver a alguien.

—¿ah?¿Cuando?¿Quien? Estuve contigo día y noche la última semana.

—Hace unos minutos, Jareth.

—¿Jareth?—Dijo Lana, saboreando el nombre en su boca que sonaba más extraño que cualquier palabra que hubiera pronunciado en su corta vida.

—Es un chico con el que salía de niña—Dijo Rápidamente Sarah, tratando de evitar la curiosidad de su amiga.

"¡¿Salía?!"Pensó Sarah, pegándose mentalmente por haber dicho eso, la relación que ella y Jareth habían tenido era por lejos algo muy distinto a una pareja saliendo. Habían sido enemigos, o algo parecido, aunque Jareth poseía un interés más allá de lo amoroso. Jareth quería a Sarah a su lado.

—¡Wow!desde niña llamas la atención de los hombres.

—Él vino por mi—Dijo Sarah, mirando a Lana en busca de un consejo.

—Creo que debes llamar a la policía—Dijo Lana, era una broma pero Sarah lo tomo de manera literal.

—No sé qué decirle.

—¿Lo amas?—Pregunto Lana, y sonrió al notar el leve sonrojo que ataco el rostro de Sarah.

—Si —Dijo Sarah, luego de analizar su corazón con una lupa por unos segundos

—¿Entonces qué esperas?—Pregunto Lana.

—Se supone que deberías darme cordura—confeso Sarah, mirando algo nerviosa a su amiga, realmente no esperaba aquella respuesta de Lana.

—¡No es como si te fueras a otro mundo!¡Solo vete con él unos días y luego regresas! Siempre puedes volver a tu hogar Sarah.

Lanas decía estas palabras con un optimismo envidiable, y Sarah sabía que tenía razón, irse con Jareth no significaba abandonar su mundo, había una conexión entre el mundo de Jareth y el suyo, eso era evidente. Podría regresar, y estar con él, terminar sus estudios, New york seguiría allí para ella.

"Lo estoy considerando…"Pensó Sarah, sintiéndose asustada consigo misma, amaba a Jareth y quería irse con él.

Quería besar a Jareth.

Quería ver Labyrinth de nuevo.

Quería escapar de Ohio.

Quería un futuro con Jareth.

—Hola, princesas—Dijo una voz.

Lana y Sarah se encontraron con John, quien cargaba entre sus brazos a Toby, ya profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué sucede, pa?

—Es hora de que vayan a bailar—Dijo John, mostrando su felicidad a través de una sonrisa amplia.

Lana sonrió y tiro de Sarah, metiéndola en el salón de nuevo, seguidas por John y música choco con los oídos de ambas. Era una música fuerte y estridente, ambas empezaron a bailar entre medio de las personas que habían formado un enorme circulo de baile, sin importarles que todos eran conocidos, al menos de Sarah.

Por unos segundos Sarah dejo de pensar en sus problemas, o en Jareth, que la observaba desde una mesa, mientras bebía una copa de brandy.

* * *

Jareth espero pacientemente a que la música cambiara, paso a una suave y dulce. Jareth se paró de la mesa, y con rapidez se acerco a Sarah, Lana miro a Jareth impresionada ante la presencia del hombre. Sarah se giro para ver que había dejado a su amiga con la boca abierta.

Debido al cambio de música, la mayoría de las personas se habían sentado, excepto por un par de parejas que ya se habían empezado a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¡Y ahora la feliz pareja bailara!—Dijo una voz fuerte a través de un micrófono, Karen y John empezaron a bailar entre aplausos con las otras parejas.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?—Pregunto Jareth, con una sonrisa coqueta cruzando su rostro.

—¡¿Ese es Jareth?!—Pregunto Lana de manera chillona, detrás de Sarah, dirigiendo su voz al odio de su amiga.

—Si—Murmuro Sarah, antes de mirar a Jareth—Me gustaría bailar contigo, Jareth.

Jareth sonrió ,y tomo las manos de Sarah, acercándola a él. Acomodo las manos de ella ,una unida a su mano izquierda, y otra sobre su hombro. Pego los cuerpos de ambos, impidiéndole un escape. Fue inevitable que la humana se sonrojara, él había bailado así con millones de féminas de su especie, pero el hecho de que fuera Sarah, le ponía nervioso,

—Debes saber algo—Confeso Sarah, cuando ya se hubieron movidos por unos segundos.

Jareth estaba perdido en el perfume de lirios que ella desprendía de su piel, el pequeño cuerpo de ella se percibía tan frágil a su lado, él deseaba protegerla y amarla por toda la eternidad. Trato de acomodar sus ideas, aunque los pasos torpes de Sarah le señalaban que ella estaba igual de perdida que él. Con fuerza el rey pregunto:

—¿Qué cosa?

—No podre irme contigo por completo.

—¿Por completo?—Pregunto _Jareth curioso.

—Una parte de mi esta aquí, y tendré que volver cada tanto—Dijo ella de golpe, sintiéndose nerviosa.

"¡Ella se irá conmigo!"Pensó Jareth, sintiendo que podría gritar de orgullo, sin dudarlo la alzo entre sus brazos y la beso con fuerza, ella le rodeo con sus brazos.

—Te traeré cuantas veces quieras, pero se mía—Suplico él, luego de que el beso terminara, Sarah rio.

—¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

—Toda la vida.

Sarah uniendo todos su coraje, se puso de puntitas y le beso suavemente, tratando de pasarle todo su amor. Jareth estaba feliz, Sarah le había aceptado contra todos sus pronósticos, ahora ella era suya, solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la fiesta, finalmente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todos parecían haber olvidado la renovación de votos de amor entre Karen John.

Sarah estaba nerviosa, se suponía que Jareth aparecería a buscarla, pero un extraño miedo a invadía por completo.

—¡¿Y si no viene?!—se pregunto ella, sintiéndose desesperada de repente. Su mente había empezado a analizar todas las posibilidades que había de que saliera mal.

—¡¿Sarah tienes todo listo?!—Pregunto Karen, asomando su rostro por la puerta de la habitación de su hijastra.

—Sí, solo estoy esperando por Jareth.

Karen sonrió levente y se fue, Sarah levanto su bolso rojo y lo tiro en el piso, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su corazón. De repente Karen lanzo un grito de emoción, Sarah corrió hasta las escaleras tratando de ver que sucedía.

Jareth estaba en la puerta, vestido como cualquier adolescente, John lo saludo con un estrechón de manos, aunque Sarah sabía que su padre no estaba muy contento con la situación. Sarah sintió que su corazón se relajaba ante la presencia de Jareth.

Sin dudar bajo las escaleras con su bolso, el rey la beso con dulzura, al tiempo que tomaba el bolso de la mano de la chica.

—Dentro de unas horas estaremos en Labyrinth—Murmuro el rey, en el oído de ella para que los adultos no los escucharan.

—¿Crees que tendremos tiempo para comprar los boletos a new york cuando volvamos?

—Sí, déjamelo todo a mi—Dijo él, luego de que los padres de Sarah se despidieran de ella y le hicieran jurar a Jareth que cuidaría de ella, pudieron salir de la enorme casa.

Caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano, hasta que en la esquina desaparecieron por completo.

**Notas finales:** (1)Se que los insultos están mal, pero todo adolescente habla así debes en cuando. Además de que la voz de Jennifer Connelly diciendo Fuck es muy graciosa.


End file.
